The invention relates to a method and system for reconstructing a surface with multi-dimensional data points, in particular 3-D data points, and to a computer program product for carrying out the method as well as to a computer programmed with the computer program product.
Such method is applied, for example, to reconstruct or simulate a surface or a structure, e.g., a surface of a workpiece to be machined with a milling machine. For this purpose, the workpiece to be machined is typically modeled by a so-called CAD-System (CAD=computer aided design system). For testing purposes, a contour representing the workpiece is visualized based on milling points or milling paths. However, such visualization, when only applied to the surface, is inadequate and inaccurate when operating on a complex workpiece, in particular a workpiece with undercut contours. The workpiece contour can thereby only be insufficiently ascertained. In particular, three-dimensional surfaces cannot be reconstructed.